


wienerschnitzel

by oathskeeper



Series: retail hell au [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, Barebacking, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rating May Change, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Underage - Freeform, almost blowjobs and facefucking yup, and by underage i mean like 17, jinyoung looks good even in a hot dog costume, no one wears a condom i'm sorry, slight frottage but not really??, this is a mess and so is jaebum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathskeeper/pseuds/oathskeeper
Summary: "Hyung. I think I'm in love with the wiener boy.""Right and I'm in love with the cow from Chick-fil-A. Just shut up and get back to work."or Jinyoung's first real job involves him having to wear an awful hot dog costume in public and Jaebum thinks he's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited.

The first time Im Jaebum ever lays eye on Park Jinyoung the latter is handing out flyers throughout the food court of the mall where he works. Jinyoung also happens to be wearing the most horrendous hot dog costume Jaebum has ever seen in his life. However, the hot dog costume is nothing compared to the stain Jinyoung creates on Jaebum's pants after he accidentally runs into Jaebum and causes him to spill his lemonade which creates a questionable stain on his pants.

It takes Jinyoung everything not to panic and start crying. It's his first day on the job and he's already fucked up. He wasn't even supposed to be the one in the costume in the first place, but after his manager begged him to he couldn't exactly say no. It wasn't like Jinyoung was a pushover or anything, but usually when it's your first day on a job you can't help but want your boss to think you're dependable in any situation. Although in all honestly if Jinyoung's manager saw him right now the only thing he'd think is how clumsy Jinyoung actually is and probably comment about the fact that he's in near tears over a strangers pair of pants.

"Oh god oh god I'm so sorry. I should've paid more attention to where I was going--"

Jaebum's not really sure how to handle the situation he's in right now. One minute he's just trying to enjoy his break with a nice cup of lemonade and the next he runs straight into a life size hot dog and spills said lemonade everywhere. It's not exactly a big deal but considering the kind of day Jaebum's been having he can't help but feel slightly irritated over the whole thing. It doesn't help that the wiener boy frantically patting down his pants trying to dry up the stain is slightly making him even more irritated.. While he's trying to work on it, Jaebum will be the first to admit he does have a bit of a temper problem and can be a little hot headed if he's not careful. While he would never purposely yell at a stranger over a small accident the other boys' constant string of apologies is really starting to annoy him.

_Easy there, Jaebum. It was just an accident._

He takes a deep breath and mentally counts to ten before pushing Jinyoung's hands away from him and his pants. Jinyoung, finally taking the hint, moves away from Jaebum and contemplates just running away at this point. Jinyoung shakes his head. He wouldn't be able to get very far in this costume and decides to just embrace his fate. He finally decides to look up at Jaebum with a slight pout and mentally braces himself for any yelling that should come his way.

It's at this moment when Jaebum finally takes notice of Jinyoung's face. A really _really_ pretty face, he thinks. Probably one of the prettiest faces he's ever seen in his life. He's never known a boy could be so beautiful like this. Jaebum mentally slaps himself for even thinking such thoughts about a complete stranger and is about to physically kick himself when he makes the mistake of looking down at Jinyoung's pouted lips. They're peachy pink and plump and Jaebum can't help but wonder if they're as soft as they look.

Jaebum wants to kiss him.

Hard.

If Jaebum's being honest with himself had this situation been under any other circumstance Jaebum might've actually bent down and kissed the other boy silly. But considering he's here in the middle of a busy food court full of other people, some of which have decided to stop and stare at them, it doesn't seem very (if at all) appropriate. Of course, this doesn't stop Jaebum from blurting out,

"Holy _shit_ you're cute."

Jaebum wants to die the moment the words leave his mouth. It doesn't help that wiener boy Jinyoung just stares at him like a deer in headlights as he tries to process what Jaebum just said. He's about to take it back when the other stops him by breaking out into a bright smile that makes the corners of his eyes crinkly slightly. (And it's the cutest shit Jaebum has ever seen in all his seventeen years of living.)

"Thanks so are you."

Before he can stop himself Jaebum cups Jinyoung's face with his hands and proceeds to smash his lips onto the others before pulling away in an instant and running off in the opposite direction.

Jinyoung is left standing alone with a bright red face and gaping mouth as he watches as Jaebum makes a beeline for the exit and disappears somewhere in one of the crowds. Jinyoung's head is spinning and he's honestly not sure what even just happened. Okay no, he does know what happened. A complete (and totally good looking) stranger just upped and kissed him after he accidentally spilled lemonade all over his pants.

_Oh god._

That was his first kiss.

Jinyoung's head spins even more after that realization and so he does the only thing he can do in a time like this.

He bursts into tears.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of how retail jjp came to be,,, this will be (hopefully) five or so chapters if i've planned everything correctly,,,,, fingers crossed lmao,,, also the pov in this chapter is all over the place and i apologize for that oops;;;;
> 
> as always kudos/comments/etc., are appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why does Junho insist on making all of their employees into scene kids?" 
> 
> "Junho says it's for art or something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited.

Jinyoung is still crying in the middle of the food court when Taecyeon, his manager, finally appears to check up on him. It's so bad that Taecyeon has to physically carry him back to the store and sit him down in the back room so Jinyoung can (hopefully) finally calm down.

He's still busy trying to comfort him when Jokwon, his other coworker, bursts through the doors with a Starbucks in one hand and a burrito in the other. "Jinyoungie!" He exclaims, "Why are you crying? Did Taecyeon hyung bully you?"

"Excuse you Taecyeon scoffs.

Jokwon puts the items he was carrying onto the nearby table, forcefully pushes Taecyeon out of the way, and cups Jinyoung's face with his hands. "Was he mean to you, Jinyoungie? Did he yell at you? Tell me right now and I'll give him a good talking to."

"I'm your  _hyung_ , Kwon."

Jokwon just glares at Taecyeon, who slowly begins to back away, and turns back to Jinyoung who's finally started to calm down. Still cupping Jinyoung's cheeks in his hands he asks, "What happened, Jinyoungie? C'mon you can tell your hyung."

"M-My first kiss got stolen."

Jokwon blinks and drops his hands down from Jinyoung's face. Thinking that maybe he heard wrong or that Jinyoung probably misspoke from having his cheeks smashed together he asks,

"What?"

"At the food court," Jinyoung beings, "I wasn't paying attention and accidentally spilled this boys' drink all over his pants. I-I thought he was going to be angry with me, but instead he called me cute and kissed me in front of everyone."

There's a beat of silence before both Jokwon and Taecyeon are up in his personal space nearly screaming.

"He kissed you?!"

"He called you cute?!"

It's Taecyeon's turn to glare at Jokwon. "Really Kwon?" He raises an eyebrow in the other man's direction. "Jinyoung hets harassed in public and _that's_ what you're concerned with?"

"Hey! I'm not happy that Jinyoungie got his first kiss stolen either, but can I not be happy when someone else other than myself acknowledges how adorable Jinyoung is?"

Jinyoung has never felt so humiliated in his life and honestly his hyungs are making it ten times worse with their bickering. He reaches over and tugs on Jokwon's shirt and asks,

"C-Can we please not talk about this?"

Taecyeon huffs and grabs Jinyoung's wrist away from Jokwon's shirt and tugs him up from the chair he's been sitting in. "Jinyoung, come on we're going to go report this guy to mall security. You got a good look at him, right?"

"What!" Jokwon screams before leaping over to grab Jinyoung's other wrist and attempts to pull him to his side. "You can't just send Jinyoung's admirer off to mall prison. What kind of monster are you?"

Taecyeon, clearly annoyed, pulls Jinyoung closer to his side despite Kwon's tight grip on the boy. "He's not an admirer, Kown. He took advantage of Jinyoung and deserves to face the consequences."

Jokwon glares and pulls again at Jinyoung in attempt to bring him closer to him. "While I understand where you're coming from aren't you jumping too fast into this? How about asking what Jinyoung wants to do before dragging him along with your sense of justice?"

"Stop! Stop it both of you!" Jinyoung screams as both Taecyeon and Jokown let go of him instantly. "I don't want to press charges or get him into trouble."

"But Jinyoung he practically sexually harassed you."

"I-It wasn't like that," Jinyoung states, "I mean I don't think it was." He looks down at his feet in slight embarrassment before continuing, "He looked pretty shaken up after he did it and not to mention he literally sprinted away afterwards. I don't think he meant any harm."

"That's still not an excuse, Jinyoung." Taecyeon starts before Jokwon interrupts him.

"Hey c'mon now. How about we just try to find the boy ourselves and instead of trying to send him off to mall jail we just have Jinyoung talk to him? Y'know see his side of the story?"

Both Jinyoung and Kwon look at him with puppy dog eyes and silent pleas that he can't help but sigh.

"Fine," He says as he sits down in one of the chairs with his arms crossed and pouts, "but I'm not happy with this."

Jokwon smiles at this and quickly turns back to Jinyoung, eager to learn about his young friends mystery kisser. "Tell me Jinyoungie what did he look like?"

Jinyoung blushes as he tries to recall the boys' face. "He was probably around my age and had bleach blond hair with these pink highlights in the bangs." He pauses before remembering one small detail, "Oh and it looked like he had a piercing around his left eye."

"Wait are you talking about Khun's new boy?" Kwon asks.

"Khun's new what?" Taecyeon interrupts.

"Not like that dummy. His new hire that just started about a month or so ago. JB, I believe?"

"No way. Khun's kid had black hair last time I saw him."

"I heard from Khun that Junho got ahold of him and bleached his hair in the stockroom of the store one day when it was slow. Something about living up to the image the store gives up."

"It's _Hot Topic_. What image is he trying to convey?"

"Probably something along the lines of 'rawr means I love you in dinosaur'.

"Why does Junho insist on making all of their employees into scene kids?"

"Junho says it's for art or something."

Jinyoung ignores the rest of his hyungs' conversation, buries his face in his hands and sits back down in his chair. Again, he feels slightly humiliated but also somewhat intrigued by the fact that his hyungs friends know his mystery boy. If he's being honest with himself he really wants to see the other boy again. Not only to find out why he kissed him, but also because there was just something about him that peaked Jinyoung's interested.

(And also something that made his heart race and stomach feel like it's in knots.)

He takes a deep breath and abruptly stands up from his chair startling his two coworkers from their conversation.

"Jinyoung? What's wrong? Where are you going?"

He doesn't answer and ignores both of his hyungs' calls as he all but runs out of the store and into the hallway of the mall.

Jinyoung's never been one for confrontation but in this scenario, he feels like it's very much needed. Not just for himself but for the other boy as well or at least that's what he's trying to tell himself as he makes his way through the mall.

But deep down he knows this isn't about closure or anything like that. It's mostly curiosity and the nagging feeling in him that screams to go find the boy and talk to him.

And maybe even kiss him again.

***

It's been about three hours since Jaebum returned back to work and he hasn't left the stockroom at all since he got back and he won't tell anyone why. Nichkhun, being the kind manager that he is, doesn't question it and just tells him to clean up as much as he can while he's back there.

He's been trying to distract himself this entire time, but nothing is working. No matter how much he tries to clean or find something to do his thoughts all lead back to one thing.

The wiener boy.

Jaebum wants to scream. He's still beating himself up for doing what he did, but deep in his subconscious he's not sorry at all for doing it. In fact, if the opportunity came he'd probably do it again and again and again.

It's driving him insane honestly.

He's about to bang his head against the wall when Junho calls for him to come outside. Screaming about how there's someone here asking for him. Jaebum sighs and reluctantly heads outside and towards the store front.

He's pretty sure it's probably the girl from the accessory store across from them that he met when he first started working. Soojin? Or Suji something. He's not really sure, but he is sure that she's become somewhat smitten with him since their first encounter and while Jaebum's flattered he's not really interested.

Unfortunately, when he reaches the front of the store it's not Suji something there waiting for him. It's worse, so much worse.

There in the middle of the entryway stands wiener boy, sans the costume, with his arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently as if he had been waiting for Jaebum for hours. When the other boy finally takes notice of him Jaebum half expects the boy to glare at him, but instead he's met with an awkward yet adorably shy smile.

Jaebum freezes in fear. He knew he couldn't avoid the other boy forever, but he figured he could've at least avoided him for another few days rather than just a couple of hours. Jaebum visibly flinches when wiener boy makes a move in his direction and alarms are blazing all throughout Jaebum's head.

_DANGER. DANGER. RED ALERT. RED ALERT._

So, he does the only thing he can do in a time like this.

He screams in terror and sprints straight back into the stockroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna try and finish up this side story before i update the main story again because reasons. (i say this but that probably won't happen because that's just the kind of person i am whoops)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you do this with every stranger you meet?"
> 
> "No... You're just special I guess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited and dialogue heavy

It takes about two weeks after Jaebum literally screamed in his face for both him and Jinyoung to sit down and talk like adults. Mostly because that's how long it takes for Jinyoung to finally corner Jaebum alone after he's been actively avoiding him since the incident.

After Jaebum proceeded to lock himself in the stockroom for a good two hours Jinyoung had no choice but to leave and go back to his store before Taecyeon and Jokwon came looking for him. With a heavy heart Jinyoung merely knocks on the door and tells Jaebum that he'll be back and that they'll have to talk eventually.

Eventually turns out to be a lot longer than Jinyoung anticipated mostly because trying to get a moment with Jaebum alone is a lot harder than it seems. Mostly due to the fact that Jaebum actively goes out of his way to avoid Jinyoung at all costs.

It hurts a bit honestly.

But he pushes all that aside and stares at the fidgeting boy now standing across from him. They're in a dark corridor at the end of the mall where hardly anyone goes and in Jinyoung's mind it's the perfect place for them to talk without interruptions.

Jaebum on the other hand feels like it's the perfect place for a murder which he wouldn't put it past the other boy to commit considering the cold glare he's receiving from him. He could run away again if he really wanted to, but he can't go on like this forever and is ready to accept his fate when wiener boy says,

"Im Jaebum-sshi."

Jaebum flinches and almost groans in pain. He really doesn't like the angry tone the other is using, but for some reason hearing his name fall from the other's lips sends his heart sky rocketing. He can't stop himself from smiling a bit, "You know my name."

Wiener boy flushes a shade of red that reaches up all the way to the tips of his ears and Jaebum has to bite his lip in order to stop himself from commenting on it. He's about to say something else when Jinyoung continues, "Your coworkers told me it to me. So that I could find you easier."

_Traitors._

"That's not really fair." Jaebum says, mostly to himself, with a small pout.

"Excuse me?"

"You know my name, but I don't know yours."

Jinyoung scoffs and crosses his arms. "Strangers who randomly kiss me in the middle of a crowded food court and then proceed to avoid me for two weeks don't get the privilege of knowing my name."

Ouch.

Okay he totally deserved that but still _ouch_.

Jinyoung sighs and rubs his temples slowly. This is not going the way he wants it to. "Sorry I didn't come here to fight." He looks back up at Jaebum with a determined look and puffs out his chest a bit, "I just came to get some closure."

"Closure?"

"Why did you kiss me Jaebum-sshi?"

Jaebum freezes. Sure he had expected this, but it was still a surprised that the boy had worked so hard to get him alone just to ask him this. He bites his lip again and looks off to the side as if he's in deep thought.  _Why did he kiss him?_ He wonders that himself honestly. Telling wiener boy that he's not really sure _why_ doesn't seem like the best option even though it's technically the truth.

After what seems like an eternity of silence Jaebum finally says,

"You smiled at me."

Jinyoung goes silent for a moment before asking, "That's it?" Jaebum nods and Jinyoung scoffs in return. For some reason Jaebum's answer makes him a little angry but happy at the same time and it sends his insides on a roller coaster he doesn't remember getting on. It's starting to get on his nerves.

"That's what made you want to kiss me? A damn smile?"

"Well when you put it that way it sounds bad..."

"It's not I'm just... confused?"

Jinyoung looks genuinely upset and Jaebum doesn't like the way his chest squeezes in pain looking at the boys sullen face. He sighs, "Look I don't know how to really explain it, but it felt like something was squeezing me inside the moment you smiled at me." He makes a face that Jinyoung doesn't understand before continuing, "And before I knew what was happening I was already kissing you."

Jaebum sighs and runs a hand through his hair in slight frustration. "I'm sorry. I know it was something incredibly stupid of me to do and I know you're probably mad beyond belief but--"

"I'm not mad." Jinyoung mumbles, "Well, I mean, I was but I'm not anymore." He twiddles his thumbs in embarrassment, wondering if it's alright to admit to Jaebum that he had robbed Jinyoung of his first kiss unknowingly. "I didn't hate it. I just..."

"You just...?"

"It was my first kiss!"

Oh.

_Oh._

It's dead silent after his confession and Jinyoung just wants the floor to swallow him whole. He glares down at the ground not daring to look up and lock eyes with Jaebum. Another moment passes before Jaebum breaks the silence with something Jinyoung did not see coming, "Then... can I be your second kiss as well?"

"Wha--"

Jinyoung is cut off with a pair of chapped lips that cover his own. He can't believe this is happening again or the fact that he's actually letting this happen again. There are literally a hundred things Jinyoung could do to break the kiss, but the more Jaebum moves his lips against his own the more he realizes he doesn't exactly want it to stop.

So he kisses back.

Jaebum can't help but smile into the kiss when he feels Jinyoung finally respond. It's just a simple act of kissing, but Jaebum feels like he's on top of the world. Kissing has always just been something couples do and nothing more or special in his opinion, but kissing Jinyoung is such a game changer that he can't help but be greedy for more. He wants to push the boy back up against the wall and take him right then and there, but instead he slowly breaks the kiss and pulls away to look back down at the other boy.

It wasn't even that deep or sensual of a kiss, but Jinyoung looks absolutely _wrecked_. The image of Jinyoung's peachy lips parted and slightly swollen sends Jaebum's heart racing and the soft pants coming from his mouth makes Jaebum's jeans feel much tighter than normal.

God, he's so fucked.

"Do you do this with every stranger you meet?" Jinyoung pants. He's clearly worn out, but Jaebum thinks he sees that Jinyoung still craves more when he looks into the other's hungry eyes. It makes his palms sweaty and also makes his dick twitch slightly in excitement.

"No," He laughs softly and moves his head down to rest his forehead against Jinyoung's. He smiles and whispers, "You're just special I guess."

Jinyoung stares at him with glossy eyes before moving to hide his face in the crook of Jaebum's neck. He can feel his ears burning with embarrassment and wonders if Jaebum can hear the loud beating of his heart. It's stupid how smitten he feels with a boy he barely knows and honestly he just wants to blame it on his hormones, but it feels so much more than that.

"Jinyoung." He whispers.

"Hm?"

"My name... my name is Park Jinyoung."

Jaebum feels a big smile break across his face and moves close to Jinyoung's ear to whisper, "Park Jinyoung... you're beautiful."

Jinyoung let's out a small whine before Jaebum cups his face and kisses his lips again. He knows he should stop, but Jaebum feels like he's drunk. Completely wasted on a gorgeous bottle of wine named Park Jinyoung and Jaebum feels like he never wants to be sober ever again.

"Let me take responsibility." He mumbles against the other boys lips, "Let's date."

"...date?" Jinyoung mumbles against his lips.

"Let me be your boyfriend, Jinyoung-sshi."

Jinyoung stops and pulls away from Jaebum so fast he almost gives himself whiplash. "You barely know me." He says, "And I barely know you." He furrows his brows and stares at the blond with confusion, not understanding at all how Jaebum could casually bring up dating of all things.

"That's never stopped people before."

"I don't think it's a good idea--"

"Then let me be a trial boyfriend."

"A trial boyfriend?"

Jaebum nods. "Yes, a trial boyfriend." He smiles and begins to explain to Jinyoung what exactly he means,"Let's test out a relationship for about a month and you can set up any ground rules that you want. And if you're not happy with it then we can go back to being complete strangers." Jaebum faces falls for a moment before he continues, "And I'll promise to never bother you again if that's what you want."

Jinyoung contemplates this for a moment and decides Jaebum is completely out of his mind. One look at Jaebum and anyone can tell that Jinyoung is nowhere near the type of lover he should be with. Just the idea of them as an actual couple is practically insane. They would never work out. Not even in a million years or even another life time. It just wasn't meant to be. 

Too bad Jinyoung decided now would be a good time to rebel against the norm instead of going with the flow for once.

"Do I get my money back guaranteed?" He says with a smirk.

Jaebum smiles before throwing his head back in a laugh that shows all his teeth and Jinyoung feels his heart swell with adoration. Oh boy was he so screwed.

"Yes, of course."

"Okay. Let's do it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when i said this would probably be like five chapters long? haha i lied because now it's looking to be about ten or so jfc i'm mostly done with the next chapter already so might be able to update again tomorrow or friday but we'll see how things go.  
> apologies for any mistakes i have a bad habit of writing really late and i'm pretty sure errors are everywhere whoops.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "At least now Jinyoung can get his ass eaten and lighten up a little."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited.

" _You did what?!_ "

Jinyoung winces in pain as he quickly removes his earbuds before the boy on the other side of his computer screen begins to go on a tirade about Jinyoung and his bad life choices concerning his newly acquired (but temporary) boyfriend, Im Jaebum.

"Jackson, please it's really not that big a deal..." He mumbles, slowly putting his earbuds back in and debates on whether not he should just end the video call in order to avoid the other man's loud yelling.

"It's totally a big deal!" Jackson exasperates. 

Jackson Wang is a Hong Kong native that Jinyoung had met through his school's pen pal service during his first year. What had started out as simple letters back and forth soon developed into a long distance friendship that neither one of them had expected. When letters weren't enough anymore they slowly moved their way to emails which then turned into kakaotalk messages and now here they were doing skype video calls on the daily.

Jinyoung had not once regretted befriending Jackson, but today was a different story.

"The dude kissed you in front of probably hundreds of people and then made you miserable for two whole weeks, Jinyoung," Jackson rants, waving around his arms as if it gives some sort of emphasis about his point. "TWO. WHOLE. WEEKS."

"He did not make me miserable--"

"You nearly cried every time he ran away from you!"

"That's _not_ \--"

"Wonnie help me out here." Jackson whines and makes a gesture at Jinyoung, "Tell him he's being an idiot."

Wonpil, the other bystander in his horrific video call from hell, stares straight into his webcam with a deadpan look, takes one sip of his juice box, and says, "Jinyoung-ah, you're being an idiot."

Jinyoung face plants onto his desk in despair.

Kim Wonpil has been Jinyoung's best friend since as long as he could remember, but after this Jinyoung is seriously considering getting new friends. He groans as he lifts his head back up and glares at the computer monitor. Rubbing his temples he sighs, "You guys aren't being very helpful here."

"What exactly do you want us to do, Jinyoung?" Wonpil sips at his juice box again raising an eyebrow, "You act like you want us to talk you out of it, but you seem like you've already made up your mind to go through with this whole thing."

Jinyoung is taken aback a bit by that. "I don't know." He shrugs and pouts, "I don't know what I want."

There's a brief moment of silence until Jackson speaks up, "At least now Jinyoung can get his ass eaten and lighten up a little."

"WHAT."

" _LISTEN_ ," Jackson practically screams, "If you have to deal with this dude for a month then you might as well get something out of it."

He can't believe he's even having this conversation. If there wasn't a screen between them (as well as a couple of thousand of miles) Jinyoung is pretty sure he'd strangle Jackson in a heartbeat and have no regrets.

"I am _not_ having my ass eaten."

"Don't knock it until you've tried it." Wonpil mumbles around his straw.

Jinyoung screeches.

"Wonpil?!"

Wonpil's eyes widen in realization of what he's just said and coughs nervously, "Whoops look at the time I gotta go help with dinner. Bye." 

"Isn't it like barely three in the afternoon over there?" Jackson mumbles and Wonpil scrambles to log off and turn off his monitor.

Jinyoung is on the verge tears. He really needs new friends after this. Jackson senses that Jinyoung is about to have a mental breakdown simply laughs and asks, "Jinyoung-ah, be honest with me," Jinyoung looks up with teary eyes and Jackson huffs, "What are you so afraid of?"

He's afraid of a lot of things actually. He's afraid of the idea that one day he'll wake up and all of this will just be some sort of fever dream or that Jaebum will tell him that this has all been some elaborate prank and Jinyoung is nothing but boo boo the fool.

But the thing Jinyoung fears the most is letting down his walls and completely falling for the other boy. Just the idea of being so emotionally vulnerable to a person who might not even feel the same way absolutely terrifies him. Sure Jaebum technically asked him out and gave Jinyoung free reign over how their trial relationship will go, but that doesn't mean Jaebum might not have some sort of alternative motive for all of this. 

And Jinyoung's not sure how he'll handle that if that turns out to be the case.

It's stupid really.

Feelings that is.

"What if I'm in over my head, Sseun-ah?" Jackson perks up at the nickname knowing Jinyoung only ever uses it when he wants Jackson to take what he's about to say very seriously. Jinyoung takes a shaky breath, "What if... What if I actually fall for him?"

"That's just a risk you have to take, Youngie." Jackson gives him a soft smile through the screen before continuing, "I mean I'm not happy about this at all but love's all about taking risks, right?"

"It's not love." Jinyoung furrows his brow. 

"But it _could_ be."

Jinyoung's slightly offended that Jackson is suggesting that something like this could turn into some sort of Cinderella situation even though he was just against the entire idea  since the beginning. "Who's side are you on?"

"Yours of course," Jackson gives a cheeky smile, "But I'm also a helpless romantic, Jinyoungie, and this right here is what good cable TV dramas are made of."

Jinyoung rolls his eyes. He's having a crisis and all Jackson can think of is how Jinyoung's soon to be love life is good material for Jackson's mental romance novel. 

He really _really_ needs new friends.

"But if you're so worried about catching feelings why not just take the upper hand?"

"What do you mean?"

"Be bold! Be daring!" Jackson uses his whole body to express his words, "Ask him on a date first or hold his hand when he least expects it or--or kiss him before he can kiss you." He pauses for a second and grins wolfishly, "Or y'know suck his dick first."

"Jackson!"

He can feel his face turn beet red as Jackson's hyena laugh rings through his ears.

"Just take my advice this one time, Jinyoungie." Jackson winks, "Let your heart do the thinking rather than that smart ass brain of yours for once in your life."

Before he can even respond Jackson signs off and Jinyoung is left staring at his reflection on the monitor screen.  _Be bold_ , he thinks as he leans back in his chair. Jinyoung has never done a bold thing in his life. It's not that he can't he's just doesn't. Park Jinyoung doesn't do bold. Park Jinyoung stays in his own lane and that's that. 

But when he thinks of Jaebum he can't help but _want_ to be bold. Something about the other boy just drives his insides wild and makes him want to do things he's never even thought about doing before. He wants to change for the other. Well, not really change but just come out of his shell and be the Jinyoung he feels that he's always repressed down in order to be a good kid. 

_Be bold! Be daring!_

Fine. If Jackson believes that Jinyoung can be those things then gosh darnit he will be. He gets up and heads over to where his phone lays on the bed. _No turning back now_ , he thinks. He takes a deep breath before pulling up Jaebum's number and starts typing.

**To: Jaebum**

Hey... um it's Jinyoung...

I know this is last minute but um...

Let's go on a date?

**from: Jaebum**

I'd thought you'd never ask

:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update guys but life comes first and blah blah y'know how it is ; _ ; did you guys see all the fancams from the seoul concert?? i'm so excited for their world tour. ;;;;;;;
> 
> i'm also sorry for not responding to any comments but do know i read them all and appreciate all the time and effort you guys put in to read and comment it really means a lot. (and also sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes it's late and i have no beta lmao)
> 
> anyway please look forward to the next chapter because it will be,,,,,,, interesting,,,,,,


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, you have no idea what we're seeing?" 
> 
> "The title was in French or something so no I don't, but who doesn't like surprises?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited and please note the rating change/tags update thank you.

Their first date ends in a complete and utter disaster.

As does their second, third, and fourth date as well. Basically, it's been a pretty rough week for the both of them and honestly Jinyoung's not sure he'll even last the weekend let alone the entire month if all their dates are going to end like this.

Jackson says Jinyoung's doing this on purpose and tells him to suck it up and stop trying to sabotage his one chance at true love and getting dicked down. Wonpil says that there's easier ways to kill people off if that's what Jinyoung is trying to accomplish here.

Jinyoung just wants the both of them to shut the hell up.

Despite what Jackson says Jinyoung isn't purposely trying to ruin every date with Jaebum that he sets up. They just happen to end horribly on their own accord and at this point Jinyoung is considering just ending the whole thing early to save Jaebum from the walking disaster that is Park Jinyoung.

It's been a string of nonstop dates from hell and Jinyoung still isn't sure which one was the worst out of all of them.

The first date Jinyoung invites Jaebum to a quiet little café downtown that has the best tiramisu in all of Seoul (in Jinyoung's opinion that is). Everything seems to be going smoothly and both of them are able to have a decent conversation without Jaebum running away or Jinyoung promptly bursting into tears.

That is until Jaebum tries to be cute and suave by reaching over to hold Jinyoung's hand in his own.

It's not unwanted, but it's terribly unexpected and sends Jinyoung in a small state of shock that causes him to jump up and bang his knees against the table which then knocks both his and Jaebum's drinks over spilling onto the older boys' lap. Thankfully neither of them ordered hot coffee otherwise the rest of their date would've been spent in a hospital tending to first degree burns on Jaebum's thighs and Jinyoung crying the entire time.

The second date they decide to try just having lunch in the food court during their break, but that's ruined when Jaebum shows up with some girl practically attached to his back like a deranged koala. She introduces herself as Bae Suji as she takes a spot right next to Jaebum at their table and Jinyoung decides right then and there he doesn't like her.

The entire lunch date is one long hour of Suji talking nonstop about the stupidest things, Jaebum looking apologetic and sheepish at Jinyoung while trying to ignore Suji, and Jinyoung contemplating the ways he could get away with murder if he happens to snap at any point.

When Suji finally leaves them alone their lunch hour is already over and Jinyoung's in an extra sour mood as he stands up to head back to work. He's about to walk off without even saying goodbye to Jaebum before he's tugged back into a small embrace from the other boy. He's about to question the sudden hug when Jaebum gives him a small peck on the cheek before walking away back to his store.

Jinyoung decides that maybe this date wasn't as bad as he made it out to be.

The third date, however, is probably the worst out of all of them. He and Jaebum decide to go out and enjoy the nice weather by having a small picnic in the park, but Jinyoung fucks that up by nearly killing Jaebum with a dish that happens to have an ingredient that Jaebum happens to be deathly allergic to. That day they do end up spending the rest of the date in a hospital with Jaebum getting an array of shots and Jinyoung holding his hand through the whole thing as he tries not to pass out from crying too much.

The fourth date starts off perfectly fine until the end when Jinyoung practically dies of embarrassment.

They're in the middle of a bookstore when Jinyoung's phone starts buzzing with a specific ringtone he set just for Wonpil. Thinking it's an emergency he answers it without hesitation and immediately regrets his decision when he's met with noises he never wanted to hear from his best friend.

It turns out Wonpil had accidentally butt dialed him in the middle of doing some questionable activities and while he doesn't care what Wonpil does in his free time the noises keep getting louder and people are starting to stare. So, Jinyoung does the only logically thing he can do in this situation and just chucks his phone in a random direction.

Jaebum just stares as he watches Jinyoung's phone goes flying across the store and just asks, "Did you just _yeet_ your phone?"

Yes, yes he did.

After four strike outs Jinyoung decides for Jaebum to plan out the date this time around. When Jaebum asks him if he's sure about him planning the date tonight Jinyoung merely laughs and says that whatever Jaebum is planning it can't be anything worse than what they've already gone through. 

Besides fifth time's the charm, right?

***

"There's no one here..." Jinyoung mumbles as he and Jaebum make their way up the stairs of the empty movie theater. He was sure the theater would be packed with people especially considering how late they were showing up to the movie. He turns back to Jaebum and asks, "Didn't you say this movie was supposed to be insanely popular right now?"

"Yeah about that..." Jaebum starts as he shifts the bucket of popcorn from one hand to the other, "It was sold out by the time I made it to the booth to buy our tickets so I was gonna pick my second choice and that was sold out too. When she told me that even my third choice was sold out I told her to just give me whatever."

"So, you have no idea what we're seeing?"

"I think it's some foreign movie? The title was in French or something so I'm not entirely sure, but who doesn't like surprises?"

Jinyoung doesn't like surprises, but he refrains from saying that out loud when he sees the goofy grin on Jaebum's face as he takes a seat in the very back of the theater. Normally he would be glad to have the entire theater to himself, but being completely alone with Jaebum sort of sends Jinyoung a little on edge. He thinks it's completely stupid how hyper aware he is of Jaebum now that they're sitting here alone in the dark, but it's fine.

He could handle his hormones for at least a good two hours. 

***

He was wrong.

So incredibly wrong.

Not even twenty minutes has passed and the movie on the screen was already playing an extremely graphic sex scene and Jinyoung was suffering. It's not exactly the movie at this point that's bothering him, but rather how close the other boy is pressed against his side. Normally there's a barrier of an armrest between you and the person next to you, but Jaebum had decided to lift it up stating that it would be easier to share their snacks this way. At the time it had made sense, but now Jinyoung was regretting it with the passion of a thousand suns.

He had never felt so hyper aware of another person until now.

Everything about Jaebum was simply intoxicating and was low key (high key) driving Jinyoung insane. The other boy wasn't even doing anything but eating a few handfuls of popcorn and Jinyoung for some reason thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. Groaning internally Jinyoung chalked it up to just his hormones acting up due to the slightly pornographic nature of the film they were watching.

Yes, that had to be it. 

Satisfied with that Jinyoung relaxes a little in his sit and reaches over to grab a handful of popcorn from the bucket sitting in Jaebum's lap. However, Jinyoung doesn't grab the popcorn at all. No, when he looks down he sees that he's somehow grabbed a handful of Jaebum's thigh. 

Jaebum is frozen stiff thanks to Jinyoung's touch and Jinyoung takes this as a sign to move his hand away.

But Jinyoung doesn't move his hand away. Instead he slides it up higher Jaebum's thigh slowly inching his way to the blond's crotch. He eyes the other boy carefully as he gets closer and closer to his destination on Jaebum's body. He's waiting for a signal of some sort that tells him to stop, but he sees nothing of the sort coming from Jaebum. So, deciding he wants some kind of reaction Jinyoung pushes the palm of his hand up against Jaebum's crotch and freezes up himself as he hears a small moan come from the other's mouth.

It's at that moment that Jinyoung hears Jackson's voice ring through his ears.

_Be bold! Be daring!_

So Jinyoung does something he's sure he never thought he'd ever do in a public movie theater. He removes his hand away and quickly throws one leg over Jaebum's and moves carefully to straddle the blond and settle into a comfortable position on his lap.

"J-Jinyoung?"

Jaebum is staring at him like a deer in headlights and for once in his life Jinyoung feels like he has the upper hand. So, deciding to just roll with the adrenaline currently rushing through his veins Jinyoung cups Jaebum's face and smashes their lips together.

It's a lot different than the other times they've kissed. It's messier and with a lot more tongue than Jinyoung's used to, but he loves it. It's needy and wet and Jinyoung can't get enough of it. He needs to be closer to Jaebum. He needs to feel Jaebum's body pressed against his own as hard and as close as they can be. 

He grabs a small fist full of Jaebum's hair and tugs him deeper in the kiss and Jaebum finally gets the hint. 

Jaebum wastes no time in running his hands down Jinyoung's back and full on groping his ass. Jinyoung nearly squeals and pulls away in surprise, but Jaebum just pulls him back into another kiss as his fingers knead into Jinyoung's plump area.

Realizing that Jaebum's full attention is on his ass Jinyoung uses this as an opportunity to get to the main course. He moves quickly to undo Jaebum's belt and pulls the pants and underwear down as best as he can and watches with a slight glee as Jaebum's dick springs out of it's confinement. 

_Holy shit._

In all honesty Jinyoung hasn't seen many dicks in his life other than his own so seeing Jaebum's in its full glory is a big turn on for Jinyoung. The tip of his cock is dripping precum and it's the most arousing sight Jinyoung has ever seen in his life. He wants it. So damn bad.

"Jinyoung-ah," Jaebum coos breaking Jinyoung out of his trance, "My eyes are up here." Jinyoung flushes a deep crimson that reaches all the way to the tips of his ears as Jaebum merely smirks at the reaction. He takes advantage of Jinyoung's momentary shyness to undo said boy's pants and shove them down as far as he can. Not wasting any time Jaebum gives Jinyoung's a nice jerk and smiles as the boys body quivers in excitement. 

"H-Hyung." Jinyoung moans and it's music to Jaebum's ears. "N-No fair..."

Jaebum continues to pump Jinyoung's cock slowly in his hand as his mouth nibbles at Jinyoung's ears and neck. Jaebum has barely even done anything, but Jinyoung feels like an absolute wreck. He's not sure if it's because he's being touched by another person or if it's the fact he's being touched by Jaebum, but he's already so close to an orgasm that he wants to scream. 

" _Hyuuuung_..." Jinyoung's whines and moans makes Jaebum's cock twitch and he can feel himself spilling more precum everywhere despite not even being touched yet. He takes Jinyoung's bottom lip with his teeth and tugs at it slightly. "I-I'm gonna have to start keeping an extra pair of pants handy when I'm with you." He laughs.

If Jinyoung wasn't so determined to come he honestly would've laughed at that, but he's currently a man on a mission right now so jokes and snarky remarks will just have to wait. Jinyoung lifts his hips and starts grinding them to where he's basically fucking himself into Jaebum's hand. It's not enough, but Jinyoung is so desperate to come he doesn't even care at this point.

Jaebum can tell Jinyoung is close and removes his hand away from his cock in order to try and still Jinyoung's hips. Jinyoung whimpers when Jaebum stops him and stares at him with teary eyes that tear into Jaebum's heart. "Let's do it together okay baby?" 

Jinyoung nods meekly as Jaebum moves him into a more comfortable position and tries to line their cocks up together. Jaebum lifts his hips up slowly and groans as his cock rubs against Jinyoung's. He tries to set the pace slowly, but Jinyoung is a little bratty and impatient and grinds fast against his cock as if his life depended on it. It feels so damn good that Jaebum can't be bothered to stop him or slow him down.

After awhile Jaebum can feel heat pooling in his lower stomach and he knows he's close. He moves to grab at Jinyoung's hips again to make him stop the grinding and it takes everything Jinyoung has not to burst into tears at being stopped once again. Jaebum smiles and presses reassuring kisses into Jinyoung's collarbones. 

"I want... want to see your face... show me how you come, Jinyoungie..." Jaebum pants as he takes both his cock and Jinyoung's in his hand and starts jerking them off together as best as he can. Jinyoung lifts his head and has to fight back a moan when he sees just how intensely Jaebum is staring at him. The way Jaebum stares at him starts a fire deep within Jinyoung's core and he doesn't understand why he enjoys having the other's eyes on him so much, but he never wants those eyes to stray from him. 

"Jinyoungie... I'm close... come for me baby."

With that Jinyoung comes all over Jaebum's hand with a whimper and shaky spasm of his hips and Jaebum soon follows afterwards. Cum is spilling everywhere across their cocks and pants, but Jinyoung is way too worn out to care about the questionable stains that will later appear on his pants and just wants to sleep at this point. Unable to keep himself properly sitting up straight he leans forward and curls his body into Jaebum's not caring that their both sweaty and slightly sticky.

He just wants to be as close to the other boy as he can.

"Jinyoung-ah..." Jaebum wipes his cum stained hand on the empty seat before taking Jinyoung's chin between his thumb and forefinger to make the younger boy look up at him. He then proceeds to press more kisses into his swollen lips. Between kisses he softly whispers, "Don't show that face to anyone else."

Too tired to properly respond Jinyoung merely nods and melts into Jaebum's kisses as the other boy runs his fingers slowly through Jinyoung's slightly dampened hair. The reality of what they've just done hasn't hit Jinyoung yet and he's too busy enjoying the after bliss to care at the moment. For now he just wants to continue kissing Jaebum and so he does just that all while trying to ignore the thunderous beating of his own heart.

Little does Jinyoung know is that Jaebum's heart is beating equally as fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me i feel like it's been like ten something years since i last wrote smut whoops. apologies for any mistakes it's late and everything is starting to blur together a;sldjkfa;
> 
> also thank you all for having this little side story hit the 100 kudos mark it means a lot. ;;;;;;;;;;;


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He wants me to meet his friends tonight."
> 
> "Who?"
> 
> "Jaebum, who else?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited and a teeny weeny bit of smut in the beginning

When they finally managed to leave the movie theater Jinyoung thought that would be the end of their sex-capades. He thought that once they got over their initial embarrassment over what just happened wore off they'd go for ice cream or a nice walk in the nearby park.

But apparently Jinyoung underestimated the power of both his and Jaebum's hormones because not two minutes after leaving did they find themselves pressed against each other in one of the stalls in the bathroom.

It's even riskier than the theater because the bathroom is fully lit and anyone can walk in at any time, but neither of them seem to care as they grind against each other and kiss feverishly.

Jinyoung is still seeing stars when Jaebum finally pulls away from kissing his lips and goes straight for his neck instead. He's going to be covered in marks by the end of this but at this point he's too horny to care.

So, he just let's himself relish in the feeling of Jaebum's teeth grazing against his skin and his hands working his dick through the fabric of his jeans. Jinyoung whines as he pushes his hips closer to Jaebum hoping the older boy will get the hint and finally free Jinyoung from his pants. Thankfully it seems to work because Jaebum's hands are working to take off his belt faster than Jinyoung can blink.

Jaebum doesn't hesitate in pushing down both Jinyoung's pants and boxers in one go and eagerly wraps his hand around Jinyoung's weeping cock. He flicks his thumb over the tip and slowly begins jerking Jinyoung off.

Jinyoung mentally prepares himself for another quick hand job, but then Jaebum suddenly drops to his knees and Jinyoung nearly screams as he watches the blond take the entire length in his mouth easily in one go.

Jinyoung is both equally terrified and aroused at the sight.

He's imagined this scenario before ever since they started "dating", but this wasn't anything like he imagined. In every scenario that played through his head late at night when he was alone Jinyoung was always the one on his knees not Jaebum. But looking down at the sight of Jaebum on his knees, mouth full of his dick is better than anything else his imagination could come up with. 

Or least that's what he thinks until Jaebum pulls his mouth of his dick, stares up at Jinyoung with piercing eyes and says,

"Fuck my mouth, Jinyoung-ah."

Jinyoung doesn't have to be told twice.

***

"I can't believe you guys touched dicks inside a dirty old movie theater."

It's been about three days since the theater/bathroom incident and not a day goes by where Jaebum doesn't regret telling his friend, Mark, about it. Especially since he hasn't stopped teasing him about it and will probably never stop at this point because Mark Tuan lives to make him miserable.

"Can you not say it like that?" Jaebum pouts as he stabs his fork into a tomato and pops it into his mouth. He chews angrily, "Besides it wasn't _just_ dick touching..."

Mark squints. "What do you mean it wasn't just dick touching?"

"I may or may not have... y'know..." Jaebum makes an obscene gesture with his fist near his mouth and Mark howls with laughter at the sight.

"Stop laughing people are staring!"

Mark tries to catch his breath and wipes away the tears that fell on his cheeks because of his laughing spell. "Sorry it's just that our little Jaebummie is growing up so fast."

"You're only four months older than me." Jaebum grumbles mostly to himself.

"Seriously though. You wouldn't even hold hands with Hyejeong in public when you guys were together and now you're over here touching and sucking dicks with some kid you barely know? That's fucking wild dude. Like what is this kid doing to you?"

"Stop." He groans.

"Don't take this the wrong way dude, but are you sure about all of this? I mean you know I'll support you no matter what and if you're truly fine with this little arrangement you guys have then okay, but if this kid is just using you to get his dick wet..."

Jaebum knows Mark means well but the way he's implying that Jinyoung is making him do things that would normally be out of his comfort zone doesn't sit well with him. He throws down his fork and hides his face in his hands. "I-It's different with him. I _feel_ different."

 _It's complicated_ , he thinks. _Extremely complicated._

"Is that your heart or your dick talking?"

Jaebum glances up from his hands and gives a sheepish grin. "Both?"

Mark scoffs. "You're ridiculous."

Jaebum goes back to hiding his face in shame as Mark leans over to finish the rest of his food. They sit in silence for a good ten minutes when Mark finally asks, "If you're feeling that serious about him then why don't you bring him along to the underground tonight?"

"And do what? B-boy my way into his heart?"

"No dummy. Introduce him to me and the rest of the boys."

Jaebum finally puts down his hands, stares at Mark like he's nuts and cautiously asks, "... _Why_?"

"The fuck you mean 'why'?" Mark has the nerve to look offended and reaches over to smack Jaebum upside the head. "You wanna know if the feelings you're having for him are real or not, don't you?"

"Well, yes, but what does have to do with you and the boys?"

Mark can't help but roll his eyes at Jaebum's stupidity.

"Don't you know _anything_ about relationships? If you really want to wanna the person you're with that you're serious about them the first major step is introducing them to your friendship circle. It gives you a chance to see them in new lighting."

"How does him watching you guys roast me for hours on end help me in anyway?"

"Just trust me on this okay?"

"I don't know..."

"Why are you so worried? You know the boys and I wouldn't purposely try to make you look bad in anyway. We're harmless." Mark pauses, "Well Hyunwoo hyung and I are harmless."

When Jaebum still doesn't looked convinced Mark just sighs in slight defeat. "Beom-ah, we dance and sing and sometimes have really stupid rap battles. What's there to be afraid of?"

 _A lot of things_ , he thinks. He's never mentioned any of his friends to Jinyoung before, aside from one or two comments about Mark here and there. Not because he didn't want to, but mostly because he was always interested in learning more about Jinyoung rather than talk about himself whenever they met for lunch or dates.

It's not that he thinks Jinyoung won't like his friends, but rather he's just not sure if Jinyoung wants to meet his friends. Since the beginning of this whole ordeal he's always followed at Jinyoung's pace and his rules. Something about introducing him to his friends feels incredibly intimate and he's not entirely sure if Jinyoung will be okay with that or not.

"Alright. I'll text him and see if he wants to go."

The worse thing Jinyoung can say is no.

***

**To: Wang Puppy, Wonnie**

s O S

S O S

h EL P

**From: Wang Puppy**

w HAT WHAT HAPPENED WHAT'S GOING ON

 

**From: Wonnie**

do we need to help you bury a body?

**To: Wang Puppy, Wonnie**

no

no dead bodies not yet anyway

**From: Wonnie**

what's the fire jinyoungie?

**To: Wang Puppy, Wonnie**

he wants me to meet his friends tonight

**From: Wang Puppy**

who?

**To: Wang Puppy, Wonnie**

jAEBUM WHO ELSE

**From: Wang Puppy**

no need to yell :(

**To: Wang Puppy, Wonnie**

i'm sorry i'm just freaking out

what do i do?

**From: Wonnie**

it's just his friends youngie

just be yourself?

**To: Wang Puppy, Wonnie**

thank you captain obvious for the most basic advice ever

**From: Wang Puppy**

he's right tho

why are you so worked up about this?

isn't this a good thing???

**To: Wang Puppy, Wonnie**

i just

what if i'm reading too much into this?

what if his friends hate me?

what if he realizes that i'm plain and boring when he sees me interact with them?

**From: Wonnie**

jinyoung if he truly cares about you

it won't matter what his friends think about you

don't try to be someone you're not just to make them like you

 

**From: Wang Puppy**

wonnie's right

be yourself and show his friends that you care about the dude

and show him that you care about his friends as well

**To: Wang Puppy, Wonnie**

you guys...

**From: Wang Puppy**

and if that doesn't work out

you can always just give him another hand job ;)

 

**From: Wonnie**

or actually suck his dick this time

**To: Wang Puppy, Wonnie**

i'm blocking you both goodbye

 

***

The first thing Jinyoung notices about the "underground", as Jaebum had called it, was that it was nothing more than just a large spaced basement. Along the walls were a few pieces of soundproof board and a small stage cluttered with a few instruments laying around. Off in another corner was a small karaoke machine and various gaming devices near the TV.

The second thing he notices is that Jaebum's friends, who haven't taken notice of them just yet, are all blond just like he is. Jinyoung can't help but wonder if that's intentional or some sort of rite of passage to enter their little group. He honestly hopes it's just more of a coincidence more than anything because he's not sure if he could deal with bleaching his own hair.

Two of said friends are in the middle of the room grinding against each other to the beat of the music playing in the background which Jinyoung is sure that it's 'Dancing Queen' of all things. The remaining two are off to the side messing around with the karaoke machine and attempting to hook it up to a mic on the stage when the shorter of the two looks up and finally takes notice of them.

"Ah, you're here?"

"Sorry we're late." Jaebum says as he takes Jinyoung's hand and leads him across the room to greet them.

The dancing duo stop when they hear their friend talk and turn to where Jaebum and Jinyoung are standing and immediately run up to greet them. Jinyoung suddenly feels extremely self-conscious because all of them are suddenly staring very intensely at him like he's some sort of new toy for them to all play with. Jinyoung has half a mind to just bolt out of there when one of Jaebum's friends sneers at him.

He circles Jinyoung like a vulture does his prey and eyes him up and down, clearly judging Jinyoung's outer appearance. The boy makes a sound of approval and says, "He's cute. I approve." The boy gives Jaebum a cheeky grin before turning back to Jinyoung to shake his hand. "Yoo Youngjae, JB's best friend, at your service."

"Park Jinyoung." He says meekly as he returns the handshake.

The thinner boy who had been dancing with Youngjae rolls his eyes and makes his way over to them. "I think you lost that title when you decided to move to Busan to be with your lover boy." He says as he pushes Youngjae out of the way and takes Jinyoung's hand. "Mark Tuan, the true owner of the title of Jaebummie's best friend."

"Wouldn't the title technically belong to Hyunwoo hyung?" Jaebum mumbles as he slips an arm around Jinyoung's waist, clearly annoyed by all the attention Jinyoung seems to be receiving.

Youngjae rolls his eyes and swats Jaebum's hands away. "Hyunwoo hyung is your oldest friend. There's a difference."

"Not really." Jaebum mumbles.

Youngjae promptly ignores Jaebum and throws an arm around Jinyoung's shoulders. He points to the taller of the two boys who were working on the karaoke machine, "The silent bear over there is Son Hyunwoo. This is his basement."

"It's my mom's basement." Hyunwoo says with a deadpan face before going back to set up the machine.

Jinyoung can't shake the feeling that Hyunwoo may not like him, but before he can think any further on that Youngjae is pushing him towards the next person. "This guy is Hwitaek, but you can just call him 'Hui' for short." Hui waves at Jinyoung shyly before walking away to help Hyunwoo finish what they started. Youngjae spins Jinyoung back around to face Mark and Jaebum, "And that's pretty much the whole gang. Oh well, except for Younghyun, but you can meet him next time."

"Where is Younghyun anyway?" Jaebum asks as he tries to pry Youngjae's grubby hands away from Jinyoung.

"He bailed." Hui answers.

"Seriously? He never bails."

"Seems like he and that string bean he's been seeing are getting pretty serious." Youngjae says as he finally let's go of Jinyoung.

"String bean? Wait he's dating?"

"Youngjae was stalking his SNS earlier before you guys showed up. Apparently, they're celebrating their 200-day anniversary tonight." Mark says as he pulls out his phone to show Jaebum a blurry picture of Younghyun and another guy he's never seen before on some romantic date.

"What ever happened to the bro code? Y'know bros before hoes?" Youngjae mutters as he throws himself into one of the bean bag chairs seated across the wall. "Or like fries before guys and all that."

"Enough." Mark kicks him lightly in the shin. "Don't act like you've never bailed on us to get laid."

Youngjae flushes a bright red before stuttering a response. "T-That was one time okay? When will you let it go?"

"It was my birthday, asshole."

Hyunwoo looks up at the commotion and gives them a look that can only be described as a disappointed dad stare and firmly says, "No fighting."

Youngjae and Mark both hang their head in shame and apologize in unison.

"Sorry hyung."

Hyunwoo gives a grunt of approval and turns back to Hui. Jaebum shakes his head at their antics and leads Jinyoung over to the other bean bag chairs next to Youngjae's. The four of them talk for a while about random things when Hyunwoo and Hui finally join them after sucessfully setting up the machine.

"Can I ask a question?" Jinyoung says softly.

"Shoot."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but did you all plan on the blond hair?" He points to the circle of blond heads currently surrounding him. "Like is the matching hair a part of the whole friendship thing?"

There's a moment of silence before Mark bursts into a loud fit of giggles and Youngjae nearly topples over in tears. Even Jaebum is throwing his head back in laughter. Jinyoung can feel the tips of his ears burning red and silently curses at himself for asking such a stupid question.

"I promise we're not some weird blond cult. Most of us just happen to be pushovers and easily persuaded into things." Hui explains. "Youngjae and Hyunwoo hyung are only blond because our noona friend is trying to get her beautician license and needed models to test on. They were both victims of being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Hyoseong noona is Daehyun's cousin what was I supposed to do?" Youngjae says once he's finally caught his breath.

"I'm just surprised Daehyun actually agreed to go blond with you when he found out." Hui replies.

"I'm not. You know Daehyun has a small jealousy streak. He probably saw Youngjae and Hyunwoo's couple hair and wasn't having any it." Mark says as he gives a small wink in Youngjae's direction.

Youngjae seems to agree with this and winks back before turning to Jinyoung and giving a pointed look to Jaebum. "He's only blond because Junho hyung's a menace and Jaebum's a pushover when you compliment him enough."

"Hey you guys said it suited me." Jaebum says, clearly offended.

"It was fine until you started adding these god-awful colored streaks in it." Youngjae reaches over and starts ruffling Jaebum's hair as to give his point more emphasis. "Seriously dude what is this?"

"It's for work." Jaebum pouts. "We have to promote this new hair chalk we got. Both Junho hyung and Khun hyung are doing it too."

Jinyoung can't help but laugh as they all start to gang up Jaebum and tease him for his hair. He then looks over at Mark who catches his eye and just shrugs, "Everyone else was doing it so..."

" _Please_." Youngjae interrupts. "You were so against it until Hyosung noona gave you her signature gummy smile."

"So I'm weak to cute and bright smiles is that a crime?" Mark snaps back before throwing himself on top of Youngjae to shut him up. Hui follows suit and so does Jaebum. They're all in an awkward dog pile before Hyunwoo comes up behind them and knocks them all over with a light push.

The night goes on smoothly after that. They talk about school and work and other random things that come to mind while stuffing their faces with the snacks Hyunwoo's mom brought down. Jinyoung learns a lot about Jaebum from his friends, mostly embarrassing things thanks to Youngjae's blabber mouth, but Jinyoung likes learning about the clumsy side of Im Jaebum.

It's only towards the end of the night that Jinyoung's worst fears come to life when Hyunwoo comes to where he's been sitting for majority of the night. He has no reason to be afraid of the older boy, but after hearing various stories about how he and Jaebum grew up together he's suddenly ten times more worried about making a good impression.

"Hyunwoo-sshi..."

The older boy sets a drink down in front of Jinyoung and takes a seat right across of him. Hyunwoo hasn't said a word to him or the other boys the entire night aside from a few grunts here and there, but Jinyoung feels like a nervous wreck. Not even the obnoxiousness of the other boys loudly singing along to 'I Want it That Way' can drown out the heavy tension between the two of them.

It seems like an eternity of both of them waiting to make the first move before Hyunwoo finally decides to break the ice in a way that nearly sends Jinyoung into cardiac arrest.

"He likes you."

Hyunwoo nods his head in Jaebum's direction and Jinyoung nearly screeches.

"You like him too."

It's not a question but rather an affirmative statement and it throws Jinyoung for a loop. He had expected Hyunwoo to confront him at some point during the night about Jaebum and himself but not like this. Jinyoung stares at him and wonders if his feelings are that transparent or if Hyunwoo is just that good at reading people. He assumes it's the latter because something about the silent man just gives him that feeling.

Not trusting his voice Jinyoung merely nods in response to Hyunwoo's statements and the older boy seems content with his silent answer.

"Don't break his heart."

With that Hyunwoo takes one sip from his own drink and stands up to make his way to take the microphone away from Youngjae, who's been hogging the karaoke machine all night. Jinyoung thinks Hyunwoo will sing some powerful rap song or some slow R&B but he's blown away when the song ends up being a very soulful version of 'I Wanna Dance with Somebody'.

The other boys practically lose it when Hyunwoo hit's the high notes perfectly and the look of pure happiness on Jaebum's face sends Jinyoung's heart soaring. The way his heart skips a beat sends a wave of realization through his whole body and suddenly everything seems clear as day.

_Ah, I like you._

***

"I'm sorry about them."

It's been about twenty minutes since they finally left the underground with the intention of going home, but instead found themselves sitting on the swing set of a nearby park. Both of them know it's getting late but neither make the move to leave or do anything about it until Jaebum broke the silence.

"I just... I know they can be a bit of a handful." He looks embarrassed and Jinyoung can't help but smile. "I originally only wanted you to meet Mark first, but then he thought it be better to just have you meet everyone at once since Youngjae would probably hold a grudge if Mark met you first."

"It's fine." Jinyoung interrupts. "They were really fun and nice. They also care about you a lot."

Jaebum raises an eyebrow at that and scoffs. "Hyunwoo hyung said something to you, didn't he?"

Jinyoung freezes at the accusation. Did he make it that obvious that Hyunwoo's short words to him had affected him more than he would've liked?

"What makes you say that?"

"For starters you haven't looked me in the eye since we left. So, either I'm so handsome that you just can't handle looking at me or one of my idiotic friends said something to you." Jaebum leans back a bit in his swing before continuing, "Also, hyung doesn’t usually break out his Whitney Houston number for strangers so I figured he had to have said or done something to sing it in front of you."

Jinyoung ponders on his options of how he wants this conversation to go. Lying seems like the easiest way, but he knows Jaebum would just see right through and he doesn’t want to upset him. So, he opts for the truth or at least part of it anyway.

"He said to take care of you."

"Aish that hyung." Jaebum starts, "As you know we grew up together. I don't have any siblings and neither does Hyunwoo hyung so we've always seen each other as the brother we've always wanted. I look up to him and he dotes on me from time to time. It's silly, but because he's older he's always had this instinct to want to protect me."

"He cares deeply about you. There's nothing silly about that."

"Still..."

"Really I get it. I have two older sisters who are probably equally if not twice as overprotective as Hyunwoo-sshi. It's annoying but they're just doing their jobs as older siblings." Jinyoung retorts.

He doesn't want Hyunwoo to end up as some sort of bad guy over one small conversation so he has to try his best to do some damage control. "I wasn't offended or anything when Hyunwoo-sshi talked to me. I actually thought it was rather sweet and honestly it's not like he really said much anyway."

"He is a man of few words." Jaebum mutters.

They both break out into giggles at that and Jinyoung feels like the situation has dispersed. He takes in the silence between and stares at Jaebum's profile, studying every mole and freckle that kisses the boys skin. He's so into it that he almost doesn't notice Jaebum staring back at him.

"What is it?" Jaebum asks with a boyish grin.

_I like you._

The words are on the tip of his tongue and as much as he wants to say it out loud something about the timing just doesn't seem right. So instead he just bites his tongue and shakes his head before reaching over to run his fingers through Jaebum's bangs, brushing them back with a fond smile on this face. Jinyoung's fingers linger around his forehead and then down to his cheek for a few more seconds before whispering,

"I like the pink streaks."

Before Jinyoung can even blink Jaebum pushes his hand away from his cheek and reaches over to grab the chain of Jinyoung's swing to pull the younger boy closer and into a soft kiss. Jinyoung, while taken aback slightly, doesn't waste any time to kiss back. Despite nearly having full on sex in two public places within the past couple of days the tenderness of the kiss makes him feel incredibly embarrassed.

It's an incredibly cheesy scene that Jinyoung is sure he's seen from one of his sister's dramas, but it feels so right and sends his heart racing which seems to be a common occurrence every time he's around Jaebum. The more it happens the more Jinyoung realizes how much he likes it and how much he hopes that it never stops.

He wants to stay by Jaebum's side for as long he can.

Forever, if that's possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gOOD LORD THE AMOUNT OF SUFFERING I WENT THROUGH WITH THIS MESS.
> 
> hello friends it's been awhile. sorry it took so long but for some reason this chapter just gave me a hard time and procrastination is a thing that's very bad and ye. originally the smut was going to be a bit longer but unfortunately i wasn't happy with the original draft and had to cut some of it whoops,,,,  
> if i get a chance later on i'll maybe rewrite it and add the goods back in when i can.
> 
> anyway shout out to the peeps on twitter who helped motivate me finish this chapter y'all the real mvps.
> 
> as always kudos/comments/etc. are always appreciated and forgive me for any mistakes i am too lazy and over this chapter to edit it properly lmao.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please tell me Jackson did not give you a list of embarrassing things to ask him.”
> 
> “Actually, he sent over a PowerPoint filled with graphs and charts about how amazing you are and how lucky Jaebum-sshi should be just to be in your presence.”
> 
> Jinyoung wants to bash his head into the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fair warning this chapter (after the first bit) is mostly smut that you can honestly skip if that's not your thing and if it is your thing i apologize in advance lmao
> 
> (also forgive me for any mistakes i shouldn't edit so late at night whoops)

“Jackson wants to me to meet him.”

They’ve just been lounging around Wonpil’s room simply enjoying each other’s presence until Wonpil decided to open his big mouth and send vibes of annoyance down Jinyoung’s spine. Jinyoung gives a mean side eye to Wonpil before answering, “I’m sorry but what?”

“Jaebum-ssi,” Wonpil says like it’s an obvious answer. “Jackson wants to me to meet him.”

Jinyoung makes a sour face before asking, “Why?”

Wonpil merely shrugs as he taps away at some idol game on his phone before continuing, “He says it’s about time that one of us met your, and I quote, ‘lover boy’ in person.”

Jinyoung just blankly stares at his friend before firmly saying, “No.”

“Why not?” Wonpil asks, raising an eyebrow at Jinyoung as he puts his phone away. Clearly annoyed that Jinyoung is denying this so intensely.

“Because... just no.”

“Jinyoung...”

Jinyoung scoffs and throws a pillow at Wonpil’s head in frustration. “I just—why do you guys have to meet him? Do you guys not trust my judgment?” Jinyoung knows that’s not why his friends are doing this. He knows that very well, but that’s not going to stop him from throwing a hissy fit and Wonpil knows this all too well.

“It’s not that Jinyoung-ah, Seunnie just wants a second opinion on the guy.”

“What second opinion do you need? Is my opinion of him not enough?”

“Jinyoung...” Wonpil sighs in desperation, rubbing his temples slightly. “Sseun-ah and I aren’t doing this to belittle you or anything like that. It's just—we just want to make sure you’re not going to get hurt.” Wonpil pauses to glance at Jinyoung before continuing, “The month is almost up you know...”

Jinyoung’s heart nearly stops at this. He hadn’t realized just how much time had pass since he had first met Jaebum nor did he notice how fast a month had nearly gone by.

He and Jaebum hadn’t really discuss what was to come once the end of the month came, but if Jinyoung goes with past experiences he’s sure Jaebum will say that it’s Jinyoung who makes the final decision of the fate of their “relationship”. And while Jinyoung’s sure he likes Jaebum in that way he’s not too sure about the latter’s feelings at all. He's positive that Jaebum likes him to an extent, but whether or not those feelings are purely lust or not Jinyoung’s not sure.

Honestly he's not really sure about anything except the fact that he might be just a teeny bit in love with Jaebum.

But he's not about to admit that to Wonpil.

“You guys are worried that I've fallen in too deep.” Jinyoung finally says.

“Something like that.” Wonpil sits up slightly and moves to take Jinyoung’s hand in his own, rubbing small circles of comfort on Jinyoung’s palm with his thumb. “Jinyoung-ah, we trust your judgment and feelings more than anything else, but it would just put both mine and Sseun’s heart at ease if I could just meet the guy and see for myself that he’s in it just as much as you are.”

Jinyoung can’t help but pout. “And how do you plan to do that?”

“Oh, don’t worry about that I have my ways.” Wonpil gives him a small wink and Jinyoung just groans in response because he knows that only means trouble.

“Please tell me Jackson did not give you a list of embarrassing things to ask him.”

“Actually, he sent over a PowerPoint filled with graphs and charts about how amazing you are and how lucky Jaebum-ssi should be just to be in your presence.”

Jinyoung wants to bash his head into the wall.

“I can’t say no to this, can I?”

“You can, but I've been given instruction to warn you that if you say no there won’t be any way to stop Jackson from buying a ticket to Seoul and finding Jaebum-ssi by himself.”

“He wouldn’t.”

“You and I both know he most certainly would.”

“ _Fuck_.”

It’s decided at that moment that the next time Jinyoung would see Jaebum he’d have to tell him about scheduling some sort of date involving meeting Wonpil. While he's not exactly happy about it he'd rather Jaebum meet Wonpil first than have Jackson fly out here to give the older boy the third degree. He loves Jackson he truly does, but if he wants to see any sort of future with Jaebum it's best to slowly ease him into meeting the hyperactive and overbearing puppy that is Jackson Wang.

Or at least that's what he's trying to tell himself.

*******

Apparently “next time” isn't exactly the best time because while Jinyoung had every intention of telling Jaebum about his nosy friends and how they wanted to meet him, Jaebum had other plans in mind.

Plans that involved Jinyoung half-naked and sprawled out all over Jaebum’s bed just begging to be touched.

Jaebum's parents being gone for the night has resulted in them fooling around in Jaebum’s room for over an hour and all Jinyoung has to show for it is swollen nipples covered in small sheens of Jaebum’s saliva and a growing mess in his boxer shorts.

Not that Jinyoung is complaining, but he’s pretty sure he’s going to lose it if he doesn’t come soon.

Jaebum, whose mouth is currently latched onto Jinyoung’s right nipple, moves his hand down into Jinyoung’s boxers and slowly starts to jerk him off. Jinyoung can’t help but let out a shaky sigh of relief because finally, _finally_ Jaebum is touching him and it almost feels worth the wait.

Almost.

Jaebum lets go of Jinyoung’s nipple with a loud pop and practically purrs in Jinyoung’s ear, “You’re so wet for me, Jinyoungie.” Jaebum tightens his grip around Jinyoung’s cock and gives a hard jerk which results in Jinyoung almost letting out an embarrassing loud cry.

God, he wants to come so bad.

He must not be subtle about it either because soon Jaebum is removing his hand from Jinyoung’s dick and it takes everything Jinyoung has not to sob at the sudden loss of contact. He does, however, gasp at the sight of Jaebum’s come covered hand hovering near his face.

“Look at the mess you made, Nyoungie.” Jaebum teases as he moves his hand closer to Jinyoung’s mouth. “Be a good boy and clean it off, hm?”

Jinyoung gulps in both arousal and fear.

Having a taste of his own come is a very foreign subject to Jinyoung. He's been curious about it yes, but never actually gone through with it because it seemed a little weird and slightly gross. It still seems a little weird in this situation, but Jaebum is looking at him with a small gleam in his eye and Jinyoung doesn’t have the heart to deny him.

He keeps his gaze locked with Jaebum’s as he moves towards Jaebum’s extended fingers. Jinyoung grazes his lips against Jaebum’s fingertips for a small kiss before sticking his tongue out to give a small kitten lick at the come that’s dripping down.

Jaebum lets out a small gasp and it gives Jinyoung the encouragement to run his tongue up and down the other boy’s fingers. Something about licking his own come off of Jaebum’s thick fingers is so arousing that Jinyoung can’t help but let out a whiny moan as he sucks at Jaebum’s fingers.

If this is all Jinyoung’s going to get tonight he’s going to make the most of it.

Thankfully Jaebum seems to be just as hungry for some touching (or more) as Jinyoung is because it’s not long before he’s yanking his hand back and practically ripping Jinyoung’s boxers off of him. Jinyoung wants to laugh at how eager Jaebum seems to be, but Jinyoung’s just as happy to finally be free of his boxers.

Jaebum doesn’t hesitate in taking all of Jinyoung into his mouth the moment the younger boy’s dick is free from its confinement. Jaebum sucks hard and Jinyoung can’t stop himself from bucking his hips up and groans loud when he feels his tip hit the back of Jaebum’s throat.

While they’ve done this before Jinyoung will never fail to be amazed at how well Jaebum takes his dick in and how easily he lets Jinyoung fuck his mouth. Jaebum lets out a small whimper when Jinyoung hits the back of his throat, but Jinyoung is too gone to try to slow down his thrusts.

Jinyoung can feel a heat pooling around his lower stomach and he knows he’s close. But just before he can tell Jaebum that he’s on edge Jaebum let’s go of his dick with another loud pop and pulls away from him. This time Jinyoung actually does let out a small sob that causes Jaebum to chuckle a bit, which Jinyoung finds highly offensive.

“I’m going to try something.” Jaebum mumbles as he presses soft kisses into Jinyoung’s thighs. “Just lie back and relax baby.”

Jinyoung, with small tears in his eyes, huffs and pouts at this but does as Jaebum says and settles back onto the sheets. His cock is aching and Jinyoung is willing to obey any command at this point if it means he’s one step closer to an orgasm.

He's still pouting as Jaebum places more kisses down his thigh and Jinyoung has to physically stop himself from pushing Jaebum’s head back down onto his cock. Jaebum must sense what Jinyoung is thinking because soon Jaebum's sharp gaze is on him and Jinyoung can’t help but feel shy suddenly.

Finally realizing that he’s got Jinyoung right where he wants him Jaebum wastes no time in ducking his head down, gaze still locked with Jinyoung’s, and licks a big fat stripe against Jinyoung’s puckering hole.

The sensation is so sudden that Jinyoung yelps in surprise and nearly bangs his head against the headboard.

“Hyung?!”

“Hm?”

“T-that’s...”

Jaebum lifts his head to stare at Jinyoung with an intense gaze before quietly asking, “Do you not like it?”

Jinyoung’s bottom lip quivers as he struggles to find the right words, but the only thing that comes out is flustered stutters. “I’ve never—that’s... nngh...”

“Use your words, Jinyoungie.” Jaebum says softly before moving his head back down. Jinyoung throws his head against the pillows and chokes back a sob as Jaebum gives his hole a harsh suck before shoving his tongue inside Jinyoung again.

“More please... hyung...”

“Your wish is my command, my prince.”

It's an odd yet intensifying sensation that Jinyoung’s never dealt with before. Sure, he’s played with himself down there before, but not like this. It's Jaebum’s tongue for fuck’s sake and _god_ does it feel good. So damn good that Jinyoung can’t stop himself from rolling his hips in hopes that it pushes Jaebum’s tongue deeper within him.

Jinyoung is so into fucking himself with Jaebum’s tongue he doesn’t even hear the small click of a cap being closed. He does, however, notice a cold and wet substance suddenly touching his ass and before he can ask what it is he feels (what he hopes is Jaebum’s finger) slowly pushing inside of him.

The tears that had been threatening to fall from Jinyoung’s eyes finally do as Jaebum works both his tongue and finger in and out of Jinyoung. He can't stop himself from sobbing softly and hiccuping in pleasure as Jaebum’s finger curls inside him, looking for Jinyoung’s sweet spot.

It's not long before Jaebum removes his tongue away from Jinyoung’s abused hole and replaces it with another finger, slowly stretching Jinyoung open. Jinyoung’s entire twitches with pleasure when Jaebum’s fingers finally find his prostate and Jinyoung is eternally grateful they’re alone in the house because Jinyoung’s practically wailing at this point.

“H-Hyung please just—just fuck me.”

Jaebum momentarily stops moving his fingers and stares at up at him with an expression Jinyoung’s not sure how to read. There’s an awkward pause between them before Jaebum removes his fingers entirely and says, “How about I ride you instead?”

Jinyoung is taken aback by the sudden request. While he doesn’t really have a preference over how they do this he’s always just assumed that Jaebum would be the one to take him and not the other way around.

“Is that a yes?" Jaebum presses.

“Y-you really want to?” Before he can even process what’s happening Jaebum is already climbing up on the bed and hovering over Jinyoung’s dick, ready to put it in without any hesitation. Jinyoung mildly panics because he’s sure there’s no way Jaebum is really about to take him raw and without proper preparation.

“Hyung! Wait you haven’t—”

“It’s fine I already prepared myself earlier.” Jaebum says as if it’s obvious and Jinyoung has to stop himself from moaning at the image of Jaebum fingering himself knowing that this was a possibility when Jinyoung asked to come over.

Jinyoung’s still thinking about Jaebum fingering himself when he feels the cold substance from earlier cover his dick and realizes that he’s being lubed up for Jaebum. A rush of insecurity suddenly floods Jinyoung’s thoughts as Jaebum hovers over his dick.

He's never done this before and Jaebum sure seems like he has and Jinyoung worries deeply that he might disappoint Jaebum terribly with his inexperienced skills. Jinyoung’s about to voice his concern when suddenly Jaebum sinks down onto him.

Jinyoung’s brain short circuits from the pleasure because _wow_ that’s not something he’s ever felt on his own. He breathe hitches as he watches Jaebum sink lower and Jinyoung scrambles to grip Jaebum’s thighs with his hands.

He caresses small circles on Jaebum’s thighs with his thumbs and shyly asks, “Is it okay? Hyung?”

Jaebum silently nods and lets out a shaky moan as he finally takes all of Jinyoung inside of him. Jinyoung watches as Jaebum tries to catch his breath and adjust to the new feeling of Jinyoung’s dick in him.

Jaebum hasn’t even moved or anything and he already looks so fucked out that Jinyoung can’t help but ask, “Does it feel good?”

Jaebum throws his head back in a needy moan. “So good Jinyoungie.” He reaches down to take one of Jinyoung’s hands and places a small kiss on his wrist. “Is it okay if I move?”

Jinyoung nods, not trusting his voice at the moment. Jaebum does a small roll of his hips and Jinyoung gasps in pleasure. “F-Fuck...”

He hears a breathy laugh come from Jaebum and Jinyoung mentally curses at him. Jaebum tries out a few more slow movements and Jinyoung just digs his blunt nails into Jaebum’s skin because despite Jaebum barely moving the boy is tight and it’s making Jinyoung see sparks.

Eventually Jaebum finds a rhythm that works for the both of them and Jinyoung is loving every second of it especially when Jaebum finds his sweet spot. Jinyoung can’t help but drink in the sight of Jaebum eagerly bouncing and grinding down on his cock, moaning so loud it’s practically music to Jinyoung’s ears.

Jinyoung’s not sure if he can last very long with the way Jaebum’s thighs quiver in pleasure every time he sinks down on Jinyoung’s cock and mewls with pleasure every time Jinyoung’s dick hits him just right. As much as he’s enjoying the sight of Jaebum fucking himself Jinyoung feels like he needs to try and put a little more effort if he and Jaebum are ever going to come.

He uses the last of his strength to attempt to match Jaebum’s rhythm as thrusts his hips up. Jinyoung figures he must’ve done something right because Jaebum lets out a broken gasp and Jinyoung full on sobs as he feels Jaebum clench around him, making him even tighter than he was before.

“Hyung...I'm so—so close.”

“Come inside me.”

Jinyoung looks at him like he’s crazy, but Jaebum’s already cutting him off before he can protest. “It’s okay baby.” Jaebum moans. “C’mon fill hyung up nice and well with your come.”

Jinyoung doesn’t have to be told twice because not long after that he’s spilling into Jaebum, bucking his hips as fast as he can in order to milk his orgasm as best as he can.

Jaebum is still grinding down on Jinyoung’s softening cock trying to chase his own orgasm and Jinyoung can see he’s close. Jinyoung reaches out for Jaebum’s own dripping cock and starts to jerk him off. Jinyoung’s hand is covered in Jaebum’s precome and there’s so much of it that it gives Jinyoung an idea.

“Come in my mouth, Hyung.”

There’s no hesitation from Jaebum the moment the words leave Jinyoung’s mouth. Jaebum quickly pulls himself off Jinyoung and replaces Jinyoung’s hand with his own on his dick, desperately trying to reach his orgasm and milk himself all over Jinyoung’s pretty face.

Jaebum comes with a shudder as he spills all over into Jinyoung’s mouth and barely manages to keep himself from falling on top of Jinyoung. Come fills Jinyoung’s mouth and spills out over his chin as he does his best to swallow Jaebum’s seed. The sight is so damn hot that Jaebum’s pretty sure he can feel his dick twitch again in his hand.

He's not about to put Jinyoung through another round though, maybe another time, but not right now as Jinyoung is currently falling in and out of consciousness. Jaebum watches as Jinyoung’s eyes flutter closed and he can feel his heart swell at how beautiful Jinyoung looks like this.

Not wanting to forget this moment Jaebum quickly hurries off of Jinyoung and runs to his desk to grab a camera. Jaebum turns back to look at Jinyoung’s sleeping figure and is honestly taken aback by how simply gorgeous the younger boy is. He takes a deep breath in order to calm his beating heart and begins to capture the sight with his camera.

Jinyoung hears the faint shutter of a noise and opens his eyes to see Jaebum hovering over him slightly with what looks like a Hello Kitty polaroid camera in his hands. Jinyoung watches Jaebum take a few more pictures before he finally notices that Jinyoung has caught him red handed. Jaebum peeks over the camera sheepishly, giving Jinyoung a small grin when Jinyoung raises an eyebrow at him.

“Uh, I can explain?”

Jinyoung merely shakes his head and just motions for Jaebum to come lay down next to him. He’s just going to leave the camera for another conversation because right now Jinyoung’s utterly exhausted and just wants to cuddle.

“Let me clean you up first...” Jaebum mumbles as he attempts to scamper towards the bathroom, but Jinyoung uses the last of his strength to pull Jaebum down on top of him.

“Jinyoung—”

Jinyoung cuts him off with a soft kiss, “It’s fine we can clean up later. I just want you close.”

Jaebum says nothing and just wraps his arms around Jinyoung’s waist as best as he can and nuzzles his face into Jinyoung’s neck. They lay there just basking in their afterglow for a few minutes before Jaebum finally shuffles out of Jinyoung’s arms and limps to the bathroom.

Jinyoung doesn’t stop him this time and simply dozes off a bit as he listens to what sounds like Jaebum making a mess of things in his bathroom. He's about to fall into a deeper slumber when he feels himself being lifted from the bed and into Jaebum’s arms. Jinyoung whines a bit in protest, but Jaebum merely chuckles and says, “I ran us a bath.”

The next thing Jinyoung knows is he’s being submerge into bubble infested water while still in Jaebum’s arms. When Jaebum gets them settled into the tub Jinyoung can’t help but comment on the whole scenario.

“A bubble bath? Really hyung?”

Jaebum flashes a slight hurt look before pouting. “What? It’s romantic.” He moves to cup Jinyoung’s face in his palms and gives him a small peck on the lips. “I have to make sure my baby is taken care of. I even used my best bath bombs for you.”

Jinyoung’s heart skips a beat at the pet name and can’t help but gape up at Jaebum for a few moments. He must have a pretty dumb look on his face because Jaebum snorts a laugh before pressing more kisses to Jinyoung’s swollen lips.

More and more kisses are exchanged before Jaebum tries to start up another conversation. “How do you feel about camping?”

“Don’t really have much of an opinion on it. Why?”

Jaebum bites his lip in hesitation and Jinyoung can see a small dusting of blush run across his cheeks which makes Jinyoung crack a smile because after all they’ve done Jaebum only now has the nerve to be embarrassed.

“Well you see the boys and I go on a camping trip to this lake area every year and I was kind of hoping you’d like to come along.” Jaebum pauses to push some of Jinyoung’s wet bangs out of his face before continuing. “You can bring some of your friends along too, if you want, and we’ll just have a good time together.”

Jinyoung can’t believe his luck. This is the perfect opportunity to bring in Wonpil to meet Jaebum without it feeling painfully awkward because Jaebum’s own friends will be there as well. If Jinyoung wasn’t so dead tired he might’ve jumped up in glee.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to impose...”

Jaebum presses a soft kiss to Jinyoung’s forehead. “It’s fine. Trust me I think the boys want you to tag along just as much as I do.”

Jinyoung just hums in response as Jaebum presses more kisses all over his face. He feels like a spoiled kitten being pampered and is enjoying every second of it. Jinyoung lets out a small string of giggles when Jaebum moves closer to rub their noses together for soft eskimo kisses before moving to kiss Jinyoung’s lips once again.

If this is what love feels like then Jinyoung wants to bask in its warmth for as long as he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again i'm sorry.
> 
> ♪~ ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
